


The Annihilator

by TeamKokoTwo



Category: DARLING In The FRANXX (Anime)
Genre: Anal, Anal Gaping, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, BDSM, Bestiality, Blood, Blood and Violence, Blow Jobs, Cake, Choking, Cock Slut, Dildos, Dominatrix, F/M, Femdom, First Time Bottoming, Fisting, Food, Food Kink, Food Porn, Food Sex, Food as a Metaphor for Love, Force Bondage, Force-Feeding, Futanari, Hand Jobs, Handcuffs, High Heels, Inflation, Inspired by an Ariana Grande Song, Kidnapped, Knifeplay, Large Cock, Men Crying, Mild Blood, Mpreg, Multi, Other, Pegging, Rough Sex, Smut, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-28 01:04:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20055511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamKokoTwo/pseuds/TeamKokoTwo
Summary: You wake up in a dark room. You find that your wrists and ankles are blinded by... something. Something...that felt like a bed, but it doesn't feel like yours. You swallow thickly and fear starts to make your adrenaline rush. You've been bounded to a stranger’s bed.





	The Annihilator

You wake up in a dark room. You find that your wrists and ankles are blinded by... _something. _You cannot move – Actually, you're laying down on something. Something...that felt like a bed, but it doesn't feel like yours. There's too much space whereas _your_ bed was much thinner. You swallow thickly and fear starts to make your adrenaline rush. You give your limbs a shake, thinking you might've gotten kidnapped by someone awful, but the only thing you achieve out of that is the jingling of chains rustling around.

You've been bounded to a _bed_.

That is when you hear footsteps walking slowly down the hall. You know immediately that your moving around had caught the perpetrator's attention! You feel your heart drop to your stomach and continue to feel it pounding here, as those footsteps come closer. They're sharp and deafening clicks that makes you believe that the wearer is wearing stillettos: Maybe 9 inch high, of more. You briefly have a flashback to when you binge-watched Kill La Kill last night and how you wished Satsuki would step on you everytime she had a heel click scene.

However, your kidnapper most likely wasn't a beautiful and dominating fictional woman from a Trigger Studio series. Whoever had kidnapped you from your apartment and chained you to the bed had to be sick and demented. _What would they do will you? _You begin to fear the worst as the heel clicks get closer and your heart pounds faster in your stomach.

_Click_...

The slow eery turn of the knob, as the door lets out a creepy creak as its gently pushed open. You squint your eyes through your night blindness to see whether the form of this person belonged to a male or woman, or if you could recognize their face with the help of the small light source behind them. You cannot make out a face yet, but you _can_ see the sexy and wide grin they flash at you.

You cannot read that smile and tell what they might have planned for you. You're petrified. Your eyes shakily lower to analyze the rest of their form, able to see two round balls on their chest they must've been the person's breasts: They were a female after all! You're not good with cup sizes because you do not understand female linguo like the man you are, but if anime taught you anything, then your kidnapper's breasts had to at least be Double D's.

Then, your eyes take note of her slender and curvy hips. It was like an apple bottom, or a perfect artificial Barbie waist. This body was unbelievable. You're still scared out of your mind, but not there's a hardening in your pants. Pants... Wait, you cannot feel them!

That's when the chill breeze blows against the hairs of your legs and arms. You only realize then that you're butt naked. Fuck! You start to wrestle with your chains now to no use and your kidnapper just stands there with that creepily sexy smile on her face.

You manage the voice to say something.

"W-What do you want from me?!"

It was obvious what they wanted. Had she robbed you that would've been fine, but it seemed that your kidnapper had other things in mind to steal. This wasn't how you imagined your virginity would be stolen. You didn't think it would happen _literally_ and your friends would never believe this story.

Your kidnapper says nothing, but her smile drops. She steps into the room and walks towards a table, something bouncing behind her as she did so. It seemed connected to her body. It was... a tail? Your kidnapper is in a leather cat suit. The sexy kinds you'll see in magazines, or on TV for Ocotober. Was your kidnapper a freak, or just really kinky?

You hear tools moving around on the table she's at and your heart **stops**.

She's a kinky kidnapper.

You hear metal scrapping against the table and all you can imagine are torture tools. It's hard for you to decide whether it'll be used in a BDSM way, or a completely murderous way. You're too afraid to find out and your erection maintains despite these sickening thoughts.

Her hair is in a high ponytail and from the light bleeding into the window, you can tell that her hair is a pretty shade of pink. She had black little cat ears on her head, attached to a headband that is meant to blend in with her gorgeous hair. There's no mask on her face like most Halloween costumes would have and you sorta _want_ to see your kidnapper's face since her body is so beautiful.

However, it might be a face you'll never forget in your nightmares after this. _If_ you survive this.

The woman is humming an eerie tune. Judging by her body type, you imagine she's either 18 or 21.

"Something about you..." _Scrap_.

"Makes me feel like a... dangerous woman..." _Scrap_.

You wonder how severely your kidnapper would punish you if you accidentally urinated on yourself from how terrified you are right now. However, you don't want to lay down in a puddle of your own bodily fluid, so you do everything within your restraint to _not_ let loose on your kidnapper's King-sized love bed.

She continues to hum, seemingly ignoring you for the meantime? She's yet to answer your question. Her eyes try to see what's making the chilling scraping sounds and it's exactly... A kitchen knife. You want to cry. Tears begin to prick your eyes. You're going to die, you're going to die!

The scraping stops and the woman pauses to inspect her knife, it's shininess reflecting her face onto it.

"It's perfect for the cutting," says your kidnapper and you get a _chill_ from how sexy and smooth her voice is. You feel wrong and sick for thinking this about someone who was about to possibly murder you.

You squeeze your eyes shut because you don't want to look at her when she uses that knife on your flesh.

What you failed to notice was that the woman had a small piece of cake to her left on the table. Continuing to hum her eery tone, she cuts a slice of cake with the kitchen knife and place it onto a plate. The cut is thankfully smooth due to her convenient knife sharpening skills.

"This will look so good in your mouth."

Because you did not see her cut the slice, you believe she will push the throat down your mouth. This will most likely kill you instantly if it punctures something important!

You start to move around frantically when she approaches you when the plate and sits down on the bed. Your eyes are full of tears.

"Open up, darling."

She then forces your jaw open and pushes something in your mouth that definitely wasn't a sharp torture tool. It's soft, frosty and delicious like birthday cake. You start to chew, but then begin to regret that because you then consider the chances of it being poisoned.

"Don't stop eating."

Before you can swallow the first bit she stuffed into your mouth with her hand, she pushes another into your mouth. You cannot breathe and tears flow down your eyes. Your mouth hurts from the cake stretching out on it, but your erection is still hard as ever.

While she stuffs your face with cake bigger than what your cheeks can hold, she uses her other hand to start jerking her penis. It has frosting on that hand which causes it to work as lubrication onto your cock. You soon completely forget all about the frosting being smothered all over your penis when she starts to jerk you fast and hard, bringing you towards the tip of an orgasm.

This was your first time over all, so you're incredibly sensitive.

You make a muffled moan as she jerks vigorously, your pre-baby batter making the frosting softer and a little bit more liquidy. It blends in with the frosting so well that a regular onlooker wouldn't be able to tell that it's _your_ body fluid mixed into the frosting and not the substance itself.

"Mmmm!"

You cannot hold back. Your seed shoots up from your penis like a volcano erupting itself, splashing itself all over your kidnapper's leather clothes. You're panting feverishly now and your dick is numb. You cannot go another round, but that doesn't stop your kidnapper.

She giggles.

"Hehe. Darling came so much, didn't he?"

You wonder who this darling is. Was it really _you_? Did you know this person, or was she just mentally and demented? If she continues to make you orgasm though then maybe being her toy for tonight won't be so bad.

Your virginity has been stolen after all.

The kidnapper licks the mix of frosting and dick juice off her fingers sexily like she was putting on a show for him. She then winks at him and stands up, pulling open her drawer. You hear rustling around and you're sorta afraid of what more she'll pull on you. The cake is still in your mouth, nearly suffocating you.

After awhile, she pulls out something large. You cannot tell what it is, but when she steps into it one foot at a time and straps it around her hips, you get a great idea.

The woman turns around to reveal and double dildo. It was thick and massive which would clearly stretch your asshole to the size of a Coke bottle. It was huge like it was manufactured to mimick The Hulk's unseen penis, but there were designs on it meant to work as texture. You then realized what _kind_ of cock this really is.

It was a dragon dick from Bad Dragon and the length was so unbelievably long that the tip

reached her knee. Tears start to well up in your eyes again and you regret ever thinking you could like this because _now_ you're going to be forcibly stretched out. You're a male. Males are meant to be penetrated.

You continue to cry into the cake that is basically working like a cheap gag on you.

The woman returns to you, high heels clicking against the floorboard and the dragon strap-on swinging side to side with every step. The bed dips a bit as her additional weight is added to the bed and she stops right in front of you, on her knees. She then takes you by your ankles and _lifts_ your legs up in the air like a parent changing a dirty diaper of their baby's.

Fortunately, there was no waste to be cleaned up but you know that you're in for a rude awakening nonetheless.

"Plwewsestodieop!" You scream into your dessert gag, protesting but she doesn't hear you.

The tip is at your anus and without a second warning, it slides into your hole. Your anus is on fire like you ate at Chipotle and now your ass is burning up trying to shit your lunch out. You sob as your anus is stretched out to the size of a Coke bottle. You cannot handle this pain.

Your kidnapper moans like a slut because the deeper it is in you, the deeper it also go into your own pussy. Why can't you be there instead? The way she still holds on your ankles, bottom lifted up into the air is humiliating. Fat tears stream down your face and you start to gargle, making the cake in your mouth start to slowly liquidfy. Soon, you can swallow it all and scream properly.

You try to scream for help but she shoves her fist into your mouth until her _forearm_ is choking you. It's terrifying but also kinky.

"Shut up," she says. She pushes the dragon dildo deeper into your butt, making you feel as if it would tear for good.

Then, the woman begins to hump you like a madman. At the same time, your gargling around her arm. Her fingers reached out and tightly grab your tongue from inside your mouth to silence you. You continue to gargle which your asshole is being brutally maimed. You feel like Harambe, the American gorilla, is humping his monstrous cock into your asshole, making your cheeks slap and your walls experience anal destruction.

Your kidnapper curses and moans. Your gargling gets louder and your eyes roll to the back of your head. You almost believe you'll die at this rate.

"Da...da...Darling feels so good!~"

Like an angry gorilla, she continues to make your asshole hers. As if she were an animal marking its territory. It was a good thing her cock wasn't real, so you do not have to feel her dick juice inside you later. It started to feel better after awhile. Your tears become tears of joy and you feel glad about being marked as her property.

With a few more slaps, her thrusts stops and you reach your involuntary orgasm. Your asshole is _throbbing_, but you have to admit how godly that actually was.

"Ahhhh!" You scream as you penis erupts again, splashing against the ceiling of the room. It drips back down on you and gets all over your face. Your kidnapper let out a moan and you realize soon that something thick and warm is gushing into your asshole.

You feel like someone had filled your ass with your grandmother's homemade goods fresh out the oven. The liquid is so thick that it makes your stomach unrealistically bloat up like a pregnant woman. You feel like you'll puke if you move to the side and upheave the seed.

You're confused because dildos aren't supposed to have liquid in them. She pulls out and continues to jerk herself onto your stomach, painting you like a canvas with her baby batter juice. As her strap-on comes into the light some more, you realize that the strap-on hadn't been a strap on at all.

It was her real dick.

She was a futanari woman.

You cannot tell how you feel after this even as she removes her arm from your throat, allowing you to breath again although harshly. There is drool all around your mouth and your eyes are dead. You've seen this in the 'mindbreak' category on doujinshi sites, but you never believed that this would happen to you too.

"Now you will have all my klaxo babies~."

You don't know what 'klaxo' means, or how it's possible for a man to have a baby. All you know is that your asshole is in pain and gushing out cum the size of a dam. Your kidnapper is eating the soggy cake out from your mouth. You close your eyes and hope this was all an awful nightmare.

**Author's Note:**

> ...Press (F) to pay respects.


End file.
